Alice A
by Black and white melodies
Summary: Mikan has been accepted into Alice A, a group of the smartest people in Japan. She has always been Miss Rank Two. The only reason why she came here is to beat the school's hottest teenager and playboy, Natsume Hyuuga. What will happen? Will love bloom?


A/N: Here is my first Gakuen Alice Story! Please read and review, then I'll update quicker. This fanfic will mainly be in Mikan's point of view, but it will change every now and then. Well, here we go…

Chapter 1

First Impressions

**MIKANS POV:**

I have finally made my way here, after so many days of hard work to earn the school fees even though I was on a scholarship. This school was certainly huge. Ever since that day, I swore to beat him, I just had too, and this was where he is.

Perhaps it was that no one had ever beaten me, that I had too much confidence. It was then that I meet him.

**Flashback: **

"_We have a new boy here today who wants to challenge you" said my grandfather. I looked up, piercing crimson eyes, raven-coloured scruffy hair, I had to admit, he was gorgeous but that didn't make a difference. _

"_Bring it on!" I said without any interest since my father always takes his new students from his karate class to challenge me, after that most of them had to go to hospital. I think you would've guess what happened. _

"_Hn, polka dotted panty girl." He replied, bored. _

"_WHAT!?! YOU PERVERT! Very well then, I'll take you on."_

"_Just don't start crying like a baby after I've finished with you, after all, you are a girl.' He said. I was furious! I charged up to him, it all went too fast, I didn't even know what was happening. The next thing I knew, I landed with a thump on the ground. One thing I knew for certain, I got beaten. _

"_You're not that good, are you?" he replied and walked away. He turned around suddenly. "Oh, and by the way, I'm Natsume Hyuuga, and who are you?" He glanced over to my name tag, "Sakura, Mikan Sakura. Just wanted to know so that next time I see you, I'll beat you again. With that, he disappeared. I just stared, with my mouth wide._

**End of Flashback**

I took out the form that they gave me; it said I was living in Room 2. It was in the Alice A building, after what seemed like a million years, I finally found it. The building was huge. I walked in, until I found my room, WOW!!! This is unbelievable, my room had: a king sized bed, 40 inch LCD TV, a desk, a balcony, a walk in closet which right now only had my uniform, a makeup table and my own bathroom. Suddenly, something caught my eye, it was a bright yellow note lying on my bed.

Hi

My name is Imai Hotaru, I live at the room opposite yours and I am also part of the Alice A. If you didn't know, the Alice A consists of the 5 smartest people in the whole school, we get all the best facilities and everyone in the school respects us. Every term, there will be a test to see if you will be able to remain in the Alice A group.

_Currently, rank:_

_5__th__, Tobita Yuu_

_4__th__, Ruka Nogi_

_3__rd__, Hotaru Imai_

_2__nd__, Mikan Sakura_

_1__st__, Natsume Hyuuga_

_As you can see, I am only rank 3, that is because I invent things so I don't have time so study. Judging from what I've heard from Natsume, you seem to be a loud mouth idiotic little girl, so if you have any queries, don't come and disturb me, or you will suffer the consequences. _

_Imai Hotaru_

_P.S, there will be a Alice A meeting at 12 o'clock, you will be expected to turn up._

I clenched my fists, that Natsume Hyuuga will get it. I will try to not get angry at him. I have to be calm, which will piss him off a lot. I looked around my room; I wasn't exactly the fashion type of girl. I had no designer clothes and I never wore makeup_._

After I unpacked, I looked at my watch and it was already 12! OMG, I have to pretend to be a cheerful person. I don't want it to be the same as my old school, I don't want to be a loner anymore, its not that anyone didn't want to be my friend, its just that I never opened up to anyone and never got involved after that accident! I told myself to not to get to close to anyone. I don't want something like that to happen again, it was the death of my parents. Since I can't just change to a totally happy-go lucky person, I'll just have to pretend for now. I don't want to think about that now. I'd better go now or I'll be late. Ok, here we go.

I quietly walked down the stairs to the meeting hall. Sitting there, were 4 people. I noticed the hazel-eyed girl, she was probably Hotaru Imai, maybe we could be friends even though on the letter she seemed really cold. What really caught my eye was Natsume Hyuuga, he was sitting at the tea table with his legs on the table, how rude.

I only needed that name, to make me breathe out fire.

I tried my best to walk elegantly to the tea table, where everyone was sitting.

"Hi, I'm Mikan Sakura, nice to meet you!" I tried to act as cheerfully as I can, but not without a death glare at Natsume. He smirked back at me. By now, I was furious inside! I just want to wipe that smirk right of and peel his skin of his face! I found out that Yuu was the son of the school principal and that Ruka had a thing for animals. He would always carry his rabbit around. I decided to call him Ruka-pyon!

During the meeting, I stole some glances at Natsume. He was still has handsome as before, no doubt, but he was still my number 1 rival. He was the reason that I worked so hard to come to this school. I had to beat him. It wasn't just that I couldn't face the fact that anyone could be better than me, what really annoys me is his attitude.

"Ok guys, that's it for today's meeting, it's Saturday, so we only have tomorrow, and then schools going to officially start.

"What?" I was confused; oh the meeting was already over, everyone started to walk away. Never mind, I didn't take in a word Hotaru and Yuu said.

"Oi, little girl, your pigtails are crooked.

"WHAT?!?!" I screamed

"Natsume, seems like you've got a interest in that new girl, you usually don't even talk to any girl not even that seaweed-haired girl that's the president of our fan club who hangs around you like nearly every minute of the day." Whispered Ruka

"Hn, so what if I do, she's fun to play around with." Replied Natsume

"Be careful Natsume," Ruka said, worried.

I saw them whispering to each other, Oh well, what ever they're saying it probably wasn't very nice.

I went back to my room. My phone rang and it was Hotaru.

"Tomorrow night the whole Alice A will be going out to celebrate the end of the summer holidays. Meet in the hall at 7 o'clock, be punctual or I will test my new invention out on you, number 345, the new and improved BAKA GUN!" said Hotaru evilly.

"Um, ok…" I replied nervously.

HOTARU'S POV:

"Natsume and Mikan, perfect!" I said, thinking of ways to earn money with an evil glint in my eye. The school's hottest teenager with the Alice A's new girl. Lets see what we can do with that.

NORMAL POV:

Little did Mikan know, what Hotaru was planning for her tomorrow.

A/N: That's the first chapter guys. Please please please review!


End file.
